


Velvet Rose

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Series: You And The Winchesters: Tales of Smut, Antics and Pie [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Love, Masturbation, Mentions of troubled past, Porn, Porn Watching, Reader-Insert, Sam's POV, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Sam has fallen in love with you, and that the feeling is most definitely reciprocated. He's completely taken with your geniality, intelligence and sweet-nature. So upon discovering, from Dean no less, that you are in fact an ex porn actress, the young Winchester is more than a little surprised.</p><p>Overcome with curiosity, he decides to 'research' your 'works'. What he sees turns out to be definitely to his liking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly, I'm so so so sorry for not responding to any comments you lovely souls left for me. Believe me when I say this, each comment puts an utterly goofy smile on my face and makes me happy to have such awesome people backing me and my writing up (so to speak)- I wish I could give all of you hugs! :3 The reason for not replying to comments and then disappearing into the ether (only emerging to read and kudos other people's fics) is my returning to college. I'm sure there'll be some or many of you who are back at school/college/university/, so I know you'll understand the feeling of having loads of work piled on you :s 
> 
> Secondly, please don't be mad at me for not updating one of my vastly growing pile of unfinished existing fics and starting yet another one :'3 I just...I just couldn't stop myself :'D I promise to update 'Such A Sweet Tease' soon, and finally finish off some of my others. Just let me go about my non-commital ways for now :D
> 
> Lastly, I can only hope you folks enjoy or approve of this fic :D

[Y/N] had been with the Winchester brothers for some number of months, gradually adapting to their way of life and learning the various 'intricacies' of hunting. While tentative, she proved to be an exemplary student; focused, dedicated and, above all, courageous. For that, Dean deeply admired her, becoming exceptionally fond of the trainee-hunter. Sam valued her strong sense of determination, however, his affection for [Y/N] lay in her intellect and keen thirst for knowledge. If she was incorrect regarding any topic- ranging from the supernatural to historical events- she would be wrapped up in a book or documentary on that subject. On many an occasion, she would talk to Sam- who was equally passionate when it came to learning- and the two would spend hours chattering away.

Her intelligence wasn't the only thing that captivated Sam. It was her positive outlook on life, the optimism that helped her conquer the darkest moments in life. [Y/N] had confided in Sam about having been through a 'very, very dark time' in her past, doing things she didn't feel remotely proud of as a means to an end. Sam never pried or probed, simply let her speak when she felt comfortable enough. She then explained to him that after finally seeking help, she was able to turn herself around and cherish the beauty that life held.

After quietly requesting that he not say anything to Dean, Sam felt (to his embarrassment) flattered that [Y/N] had entrusted him with such a personal 'secret' about her past.

It was when she started to give him those sweet, meaningful smiles and cast gentle gazes in his direction that he knew.

She was falling in love with him.

When he found himself watching her carry on with her daily routine- whether it was brushing her hair, reading her books, even scrunching up her face if she was irritated or confused by something- then he realised...

He was in love with [Y/N].

 

 

Sat in a diner one morning, Sam couldn't stop himself smiling at [Y/N] as she enthusiastically ate her breakfast waffles, chewing with appreciative vigour. When she caught him smiling at her, she gave him a huge, close-mouthed smile, hunching her shoulders and covering her bulging cheeks with her hand. Sam all but chuckled at her. [Y/N] giggled around her mouthful of food.

“Don't set me off, Sam, I'll get waffle everywhere,” she bemoaned without conviction after swallowing.

“I wasn't doing anything,” he insisted.

“You so were,” she rallied.

“So weren't,” Sam grinned malignly, enjoying the pantomime routine he and [Y/N] had started.

“Don't you guys dare start the annoying fuckin' double act-” Dean warned, holding up a threatening finger to Sam and [Y/N].

“Party pooper,” [Y/N] complained, before sticking her tongue out petulantly. Dean huffed, reaching forward and tearing off a small piece of breakfast waffle. Before [Y/N] had chance to retaliate, he'd already stuffed the soft, fluffy chunk into his mouth. “Hey!”

“That's what happens when you call me a 'party pooper', sweetheart,” Dean smirked crookedly. [Y/N] pouted at him, eliciting a low, husky chuckle from the hunter. Dean then stretched his hand out, and gently tapped the underside of her chin with the second knuckle of his pointer finger. “Now eat your damn breakfast.” He ordered affectionately, quickly ruffling her hair before returning to his own food. Before eating her next mouthful of waffle, [Y/N] gave Sam the tenderest of smiles, her eyes glinting, flecked with a myriad of different colours in the morning sunlight. That smile was Sam's haven.

 

 

Dean had of course noticed the shift in Sam's focus. Out of [Y/N]'s earshot, he would often tease his younger brother mercilessly, doing things such as asking when he planned on proposing to her or pointedly singing a few bars of 'Love Is In The Air'. Fortunately he never once brought up the matter around [Y/N], preferring to make fun of his brother privately.

Although sat at their table, seeing Sam looking at [Y/N] wistfully made him roll his eyes and decide to up the ante. The brothers caught one another's attention, Sam receiving a raised eyebrow and amused quirk at the corner of the mouth from Dean. The younger Winchester shot him a supreme bitch-face. Dean grinned raffishly, clearing his throat, then began humming 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' contentedly. Sam glared furiously in his brother's direction. Still eating, the eldest Winchester started to sway unhurriedly from side-to-side while humming.

“Someone's in a musical mood,” said [Y/N], observantly.

“Yep, Dean's being generous enough to give us a breakfast time rendition,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, not a Frankie Valli fan, Sammy? How about **this** – ' ** _You know I can't smile without you... I can't smile without you_** -” Dean started to sing aloud.

“ ** _Dean_** !” Sam snarled.

“- _ **I can't laugh...and I can't sing! Findin' it hard...to do any**_ \- ow! Fuck!” Dean cursed as Sam's foot connected sharply with his shin.

“Oh-kay, thank you, Karen Carpenter, let's carry on with eating, huh?” Sam suggested heavily.

“Oh, Sam, he's got a lovely voice, though,” [Y/N] laughed, an angelic sound to Sam's ears.

“Thanks, princess,” Dean accepted the compliment graciously, flashing a shit-eating grin Sam's way, “See, Sammy? Some people ain't **_philistines_** like **you** !”

Sam pinned his brother with a baleful stare, silently demanding discretion. Dean obliged, raising his hands in surrender and continuing with his breakfast. [Y/N] had barely batted an eye at the spectacle, keenly shovelling in another forkful of waffle.

 

 

“Y'know, [Y/N], I think I've figured out where I've seen you before,” Dean began, as the neared the end of their meal.

“Huh?” [Y/N] frowned.

“You remember when we first met? I said I thought you looked familiar-”

“Dean, let it go. You probably just saw someone who looks like [Y/N],” Sam sighed. He was exasperated by Dean's insistence on seeing [Y/N] before they'd become fully acquainted with her. He seemed so certain that he'd seen her, constantly bringing up the topic for the past several months of her accompanying them both ...

“No, I recognise you from somewhere, for sure,” Dean persisted. [Y/N] appeared tense, genuinely anxious, shaking her head while trying to laugh off Dean's comments.

“Like Sam said, it was probably a woman who looked like me. I'm sure I'd remember meeting someone like you, Dean. You're pretty difficult to forget, you lovable shit-head,” she said, chuckling falsely, her voice pitched higher than usual. Turning her head to the side, she pushed her tongue into her cheek- probably trying to dislodge food from her teeth. Sam took it to be a way of avoiding further discussion.

“Holy shit!” Dean declared significantly, as though experiencing some sort of revelation. “I know where I've seen you!” He looked jubilant. [Y/N] head swivelled around, eyes widening like a deer caught in lights.

 ** _Why does she look so afraid?_**   Sam speculated. He quickly had his answer.

“You're Velvet Rose!” Dean's face was lit up in delight. [Y/N], on the other hand, looked sickly.

“What? Dean, what are you talking about? Who's Velvet Rose?” Sam frowned at his brother.

“Sammy, she's a porn actress, that was her alias!” Dean thumped him excitedly on the arm. “She's done some movies and a shit ton of videos- **_hot damn_** , they're good.”

[Y/N] shrank in her seat, utterly humiliated.

“Dean, shut up, you're not making any sense! And you're making [Y/N] uncomfortable!” Sam snapped, feeling fiercely protective over the woman he was in love with.

“Sammy, [Y/N] is Velvet Rose! I'm tellin' you the truth!”

“Shut the hell up, Dean, stop saying that!” Sam spat.

“Sam, listen, I was only-” The older brother's head jerked back at the aggression in Sam's voice.

“I'm warning you-”

“It's true,” [Y/N] spoke up in a quiet, guilt-stricken voice. Both Sam and Dean stared at her; Dean in anticipation, Sam in astonishment. “I _**was**_ Velvet Rose.” She confessed.

 

 

The trip back to the motel was awkwardly silent, save for Dean's blatant attempts at filling the empty quiet of the car. Sam could see his brother was starting to regret 'calling out' [Y/N] on her past, remorse etched onto his face as their friend, sat in the back, stared dolefully out of the window.

Sam found it hard to believe that she was an ex-porn actress. It was just too far-fetched. [Y/N] came across as sweet and fairly innocent. While trying never to jump to conclusions about her, he thought of her as the kind of woman who'd blush at the mention of sex. The idea that she was not only being paid but recorded to do things that warranted an X rating was something that Sam couldn't seem to wrap his head around.

 _ **Was this more of the bad stuff that happened in her past? A 'very, very dark time'? Was the porn acting part of that?**_   He recalled, filled with a profound sadness and an urge to hold [Y/N] to comfort her.

Returning to their room, Sam looked at her, her body language crying out 'vulnerability'; withdrawn, arms wrapped around herself, never raising her eyes from the floor. Dean dropped his keys on the table before stuffing his hands into his pockets, glancing across at [Y/N] guiltily.

“Princess?” He said softly.

“Hm?” [Y/N] hummed acknowledgement, pacing slowly around the room, sucking at her lower lip.

“Hey, I'm sorry...sorry for bein' an insensitive jackass back at the diner. I shouldn't have said that shit, never mind sayin' it in public,” Dean apologised sincerely. [Y/N] finally dragged her gaze from the carpet, looking Dean in the face.

“S'okay, Dean. It's just...I kinda hoped nobody would ever find out. I did the porn during a bad time in my life, when I'd hit a real low-" She began, gesturing self-consciously. Sam touched her arm gently, offering his quiet support. [Y/N] placed her hand over his and squeezed it lightly.

"[Y/N], sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Dean breathed out.

"No, no, it's fine. The saddest part is, doing those porn movies and stuff...was the only good thing happening back then. I know how twisted up that sounds, but when I had all the awful shit going on... getting fucked was a respite from that," she admitted bashfully. Sam felt a weird tightness in his chest at hearing her words. "It probably sounds unhealthy...it was one of the few things I could look forward to, that I could enjoy." [Y/N] continued.

"I understand, [Y/N]," Dean nodded slowly, building a sense of solidarity between the two of them.

"I stopped when I finally started getting myself together. I didn't want any part of that life. I just wanted to be free from that awful place I found myself in," she said.

"Ah, c'mere, princess," the older Winchester brother said, holding out his arms. [Y/N] quickly launched forward at the cue and threw her arms around Dean, who in wrapped her up in the warm comfort of his own arms.

 

 

"We're friends, [Y/N], why didn't you ever tell us this? You never have to feel ashamed to talk to us, we ain't ever gonna judge you!"

"I know. You guys mean the world to me. I thought by telling you...about what I used to do...you'd feel uncomfortable having me around. That I'd somehow be...less in your eyes," [Y/N] hugged Dean tighter.

"Nuh uh! No fuckin' way! First off, what you did doesn't even come close to bein' reprehensible, it was a way of payin' the bills and coping with whatever shit you had goin' on. Secondly, you could never be less in our eyes, sweetheart- the only that could happen was if you were seriously fucked up, like 'psychotic, serial killer fucked up'. You're our best friend, you're fuckin' brave, a total badass and goddamn adorable- all at the same time. You're completely golden, princess," Dean kissed the top of her head. The both of them shared a strong, platonic love that left Sam feeling warm on the inside. This time, however, he still felt oddly detached, dwelling on [Y/N]'s past, her words...

"Thank you, Dean," [Y/N] said, voice a little constricted.

"I mean every word of it, [Y/N]. Now, how 'bout we go for a supplies run and I take you somewhere nice? We'll go do somethin' fun for a change," Dean offered sweetly.

"Sounds tempting. I might be swayed by being taken to a movie," [Y/N] giggled.

"A movie it is! C'mon, let's go!" Dean announced, snatching up his keys and tugging [Y/N] along towards the door.

"Wait, Dean, we have to check what's on and when-" [Y/N] hastily said, but was interrupted.

"We'll improvise!" Dean declared blithely. "C'mon, Sammy, let's go!" He called over his shoulder, but Sam remained perfectly still.

"Actually, y'know, I'm gonna hang back and do some more research. You two go ahead, though," Sam suggested mildly. [Y/N]'s face fell (a sight which made Sam's heart break a little) and Dean looked irritated.

 

 

"Sammy, research can wait! We're takin' [Y/N] out for a treat, we can goof around and make her laugh. You're not staying!" He grilled his younger brother.

"I'm not feeling up to it, I'm sorry," Sam shrugged awkwardly.

"Don't be an _**ass**_ , Sam, c'mon! You can't sit around in this room just-"

"No, no, it's okay, really," [Y/N] quickly interjected, before Dean could fully worked up, "Sam, if you're not feeling right, you won't enjoy being out. I totally get that. Maybe we could go out and do something special, just _**you and me**_ ? How's that sound?" [Y/N] gave him a wry look, verging on _**flirtatious**_. Sam felt his heart race and something stir in his groin.

"I...um...I, er, I'd like that. That'd be great," he stammered. "I'd _**love**_ that."

"Perfect. Then it's settled. You and me, it's a _**date**_ ," [Y/N] confirmed.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up- did you just ask Sammy out on a date?" Dean held up his pointer finger, trying to grasp the situation. [Y/N] cast a tender look at Sam.

"Yes. I did. Hope he doesn't mind?" She inquired softly, but pointedly. Sam gaped in a rather asinine fashion.

"N-no. I'm glad!" He finally said, after scrambling around in his brain for the words.

"Damn, woman, you are _**good**_ . I can't even work that quickly," Dean shook his head in amazement, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Well, see you around, Sammy boy. Maybe you two can finally start doing somethin' other than making goo-goo eyes at each other?  _ **Ouch**_!" He hissed when [Y/N] hit him in the side. "What?! I'm not criticising goo-goo eyes! Just sayin' you can try doing more...like upgrading to 'eye-fucking'!"

"Please punch him at some point for me, [Y/N]," Sam requested, winning a giggle from her.

"I'll try and work up a good right hook for him," she winked at the younger Winchester.

"Hey, I'm feeling physically threatened here- this ain't a safe environment for me!" Dean complained. [Y/N] rolled her eyes, sighing explosively.

"C'mon, big boy, let's hit the road," she ushered him along, slapping him on the rear- drawing a less-than-manly squeal from the cocky hunter. As the two of them left, Dean was cupping and massaging his own buttocks, whining about the violation of his body- to which [Y/N] responded with a derisive snort. Before closing the motel room door, she glanced back at Sam over her shoulder, a warm, soft expression on her face. "I'm already looking forward to our date. See ya soon, Sam." Were her final words, before leaving, shutting the door in her wake.

 

 

Sam was undoubtedly elated about the sudden turn of events. He'd been hesitant about taking his relationship with [Y/N] further, concerned that it would complicate things. With them both being hunters, the risk of being killed 'on the job' was of no secret to them; making unwise decisions when a romantic partner was in dire jeopardy, however, was something they couldn't control. It seemed easier to avoid getting caught up in that. But maybe it was worth it? [Y/N] was worth the risk, she brought a happiness into Sam's life- a happiness he'd not felt since Jess...

After everything, surely he deserved this? The chance to hold someone close again, to love unconditionally, to feel a connection that transcended friendship...

Something suddenly clipped the wings of his soaring joy-

 _ **Velvet Rose?**_   He felt his thoughts darken. Sam felt ashamed for being so unsettled by [Y/N]'s past 'career'. Granted, he wasn't naive enough to believe she'd never been with anyone before and nor did he **expect**   it to be the case. Something else bothered him about it, but even he couldn't pin-point it. There was no point in denying he'd had thoughts about [Y/N] that surpassed the 'PG-13' label, he was comfortable enough to admit that to himself. Thoughts of making love to her, touching her in ways that would make her shiver in anticipation and of watching her come undone-

The pornos, though? What kind of stuff did she do? What did she have done to her? Did she enjoy it? How hardcore was it? Questions flitted through Sam's mind, and he knew of only one way to answer them.

 

Glancing around shiftily, as though afraid of being caught, he walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out his laptop-

 _ **What am I doing? What the hell am I doing? This is wrong, this is a complete invasion of her past,**_ Sam fretted, sitting on his bed, opening up his laptop and switching it on. _**Oh shit, why am I doing this ?**_

Waiting for his laptop to load, Sam tried to find ways of stopping himself, of just leaving the past _**in the past**_.

But part of him _**wanted**_ to watch [Y/N] in those...situations.

That's the part he felt disgusted by.

Swiping his finger across the trackpad, Sam brought up his internet browser; heart pounding beneath his t-shirt, stomach turning in knots. Hovering his cursor over the Google search bar, he took several deep breaths before clicking. He then began to type.

_**Velvet Rose porn videos** _

_**God, this is fucked up,**_ the young hunter thought, before hitting the 'Enter' key. Lo and behold, several links to adult sites appeared, the very first one titled as-

' _ **Velvet Rose: So Lonely Tonight**_ '...

Sam, holding his breath, clicked the link and braced himself for the worst.

There was general seediness about the page, nothing he was unfamiliar with- he'd watched his share of porn, though maybe not quite as avidly as Dean. A strangely classy (classy as a porno video could get) semblance of a introductory title sequence played, soft, sexy music in the background. Sam pinched the bridge of the nose, silently hoping that this _**wasn't**_ [Y/N], that the woman appearing in the video was someone he'd never met. Yet the part of him that wanted to see [Y/N] was exhilarated at the thought of it being _**her**_ appearing in the porn. The moment it began, Sam clutched at his laptop, waiting with baited breath. The first shot featured discarded clothes on a floor- _**a bedroom floor, perhaps**_? A lacy, red bra and thong abandoned carelessly. Then came a soft, feminine giggle. The camera moved slowly to the foot of a double bed, roaming at a torturous pace up the length of the duvet. The source of the giggle soon came into full view.

It was her. It was [Y/N].

 

 

Sam couldn't help but gawk, eyes widening slightly at the sight. _**Fuck, fuck, fuck,**_ he internally freaked out. It really was [Y/N]- though she looked just a _**bit**_   younger, her hair styled a little differently and her face made up, it was definitely _**her**_.

Completely naked, smiling coyly up at the camera. She was lying on her side, one arm draped over her waist, the other propping her head up. [Y/N] then laughed flirtatiously, biting at her lip.

" _ **Mmm, I'm all alone tonight, nobody to take care of me...**_ " She said in an intentionally provocative tone of voice.

 _ **Oh my fucking God,**_ Sam thought, staring at her nude figure.

" _ **What am I gonna do? I'm really horny,**_ " she whined.

 _ **I should stop watching,**_ thought Sam worriedly.

" _ **Maybe I'll play with myself?  You wanna see that, baby? Wanna watch me play with my tight little pussy?**_ " [Y/N] addressed her audience and rolled gracefully onto her back, flashing come-hither eyes at the camera as she rested her head on a pillow. " _ **First, I wanna touch myself all over, get nice and wet. You'd like to see that, wouldn't you? See me rub my tits and look at my wet pussy?  Dripping wet just for you, baby.**_ "

Sam couldn't quite decide whether it was hearing [Y/N] say those words while she was naked, or just basic male instinct- but he felt his dick harden in his boxers. "Shit," he muttered darkly to himself.

In the video, [Y/N] started grazing her fingertips over her breasts, ghosting over her nipples, moaning softly. Sam couldn't help but admire the way her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth parted as the moans slipped from her. While one hand remained at a breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers, the other wandered down to trace a sensuous line down her stomach. Just at the bottom of the video's frame, Sam could see [Y/N]'s knees part, her legs spreading out wide.

 _ **Fuck, I'd love to be between them ,**_ Sam couldn't hold back the thought. He then mentally admonished himself for thinking like that.

" _ **I'm just thinking about that hard cock of yours, baby...all swollen and covered in your pre-cum...mmm...and those balls, big and full...ready to pump me up wih a load- ahhh**_ _ **!**_ " [Y/N] gasped. " _ **Ah, I felt my cunt tingle, baby. I'm getting wet!**_ " She laughed melodically, smiling in rapture. The camera finally moved down to reveal more of her.

 

  
Sam swallowed audibly, his whole body heating up at the splendid view between [Y/N]'s legs. The lips of her parts were engorged and her clit looking painfully swollen-

 _ **Christ, she even looks beautiful down there,**_ Sam held back a groan. The truly mesmirising sight was the small, glistening trickle from her hole; so deliciously obscene. It had Sam's hormones voraciously rampaging through his body, and made him break into a sweat. [Y/N]'s hands appeared in view of the camera, rubbing slowly at her wide-spread thighs, squeezing the soft flesh. Her fingers sweeped closer and closer towards her core, her sultry groans a glorious soundtrack to the spectacular show. Sam's eyes focused with predatory intensity on the wetness that seeped from her hole, that trickle slowly moving down between her ass cheeks. _**What would it be like to slide my fingers over that? Or lick it up ?**_   Sam thought. Unable to contain himself, he unzipped his jeans, pushing them and his boxer shorts down to mid-thigh level.

He was hard as rock, and leaking pre-cum in abundance.

"Fuck," he whispered, looking down at his dick. The clear fluid was hanging from the the head of his shaft in a lewd, shining strand.

" _ **Oh God, I wanna rub my clit so bad, baby. It's aching! I wanna touch my pussy!**_ " [Y/N] mewled. She spread her lips far, allowing the 'viewers' a particularly generous image of how aroused she was. Almost tauntingly, she rubbed her soaked hole with a finger, and began spreading her wetness over her thighs.

Sam's hand was on his dick in a matter of seconds, shuffling his fist back and forth along his length, his eyes never leaving the screen.

The camera had backed away, bringing [Y/N]'s whole body into the shot and showing her blissful expression; eyes half-lidded, lips parted, breasts heaving with deep, slow breaths. Moving her fingertip over her clitoris, she began to rub it gently, providing herself with that sweet friction. She let out a pleasured hiss, squirming enticingly on the bed.

" _ **Uhhh, that feels so good...just imagining it's you...touching me like this. Ahh, wish you were here to slide your dick inside me,**_ " moaned [Y/N] as she relished her own ministrations. Sam quickened the pace of his jerking fist, feeling his balls tighten and flutter. Low, quiet groans slipped out from his open mouth, mingling with the breathy whimpers and groans of [Y/N]. _**Wish I was there to slip my dick inside you, darling,**_ Sam thought heatedly. [Y/N] kept touching herself, her moans growing more prolonged and quavering as her control over herself slipped. She wouldn't stop squirming and bucking her hips up at the air, driving Sam mad with an array of primal urges.

" _ **Want more...want something in my pussy...**_ " She panted. Slipping her other hand down below, she buried two fingers into her sopping entrance and unleashed a filthy cry of delight. Sam groaned noisily, jerking himself off more vigorously, the sound of his slick fist slapping against his balls considerably louder. He was couldn't peel his eyes from her fingers plunging into herself, her hips grinding up hungrily as she fucked herself on her own digits, a slick squelching echoing through the bedroom set. [Y/N] spread her legs as far as they would go, keening desperately as her orgasm drew closer. The camera pulled in for a closer view, for which Sam was deeply grateful as he could drink in the image of her pussy stretched out around her slippery fingers, clenching greedily at them at odd intervals. 

 

 

Sam could feel his own release approaching, so he slowed his hand's movements in a bid to cum at the same time as [Y/N].

" _ **Uhh, oh fuck, I'm gonna...uhhh,**_ " her moans became higher pitched, softer and almost vulnerable. She undulated her pelvis eagerly with every inward thrust of her fingers, never ceasing the ministrations on her clit. " _ **Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum...ahhh!**_ " She implored.

"Oh shit, fuck, fuck fuck fuck..." Sam swore, breath hitching, hurriedly grabbing a couple of tissues from his bedside table knowing what was about to happen.

[Y/N] dragged her fingers from herself, as the camera zoomed in for a close-up shot. Her fingertip rubbed her clit a few more times, before she let out an ecstatic wail as her entrance suddenly began throbbing; opening out and squeezing shut repeatedly, a thick trail of wetness pouring from her.

Sam moaned raggedly as several thick, white ropes of cum were squirted from the tip of his dick, covering his bundle of tissues. Enjoying the fading ebb and flow of his orgasm, Sam slumped where sat, watching [Y/N] in the after-glow of her pleasure. She began to lazily circle her wet, fluttering entrance with a finger, emitting the softest of whimpers. While cleaning himself off quickly, Sam hadn't noticed the shift of focus onto [Y/N]'s upper body- so upon looking back at the screen, he saw her gazing up at her audience; a post-orgasmic, languid expression written across her lovely features. She trailed her hand back up the length of her body, placing her slicked up finger on her bottom lip. 

_**Holy shit, is she gonna...?** _

With an almost challenging, kittenish look, [Y/N] laughed, quirking her eyebrow up in a way that proved irresistible. She then eased the finger into her mouth and starting sucking on it suggestively, moaning wantonly around the wet digit.

"Jesus, [Y/N]..." Sam whispered aloud, "How am I gonna look at you _**now**_ ?" The younger [Y/N] sat up, leaning her back against the bed's headboard, and began toying with her breasts using her free hand while her mouth was still occupied. Her eyes gazed adoringly at the camera- 

 _ **Fuck, she knows how to work it,**_ Sam couldn't help but notice.

-[Y/N] was manipulating her male (and perhaps also female) audience, the enticing look that called to some intrinsic urge within them; pleading them for their attention and love, yet also offering the promise of her affections in return. With another beautiful giggle, she plucked her finger from her mouth. The hand toying with her breasts wandered down to absently massage herself between her legs. While doing so, still looking directly at the camera, she blew a kiss.

" _ **Hope that was as good for you as it was for me, honey. Don't forget me, huh? See you soon**_ _ **,**_ " she bid farewell, the image of her fading out gradually to a black screen.

 _ **Shit. How am I gonna forget you, [Y/N]?**_ The thought dawned on Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey-doke, fingers crossed that wasn't too bad? :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, groovy souls!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey doke, the second chapter to finish off this fic once and for all! :D 
> 
> I sincerely apologise if it's short and potentially lousy- but I really just wanted to get it completed :') don't be too cross with me...pretty please? I may have to come back and edit, because I know for a fact there will be errors left, right and centre XD
> 
> Hope it doesn't disappoint- and be warned, it gets pretty explicit :3 not that that's anything new on A03 :3
> 
> A big thank you to all of you lovely folks for following this fic X) hugs to you all!

For a few minutes, Sam sat in shame, staring wretchedly at his laptop. He felt riddled with guilt at delving into this part of [Y/N]'s life, like he was snooping in her most personal secrets. He felt dreadful for **_using her_**   and getting pleasure from watching her. Part of him still was astounded at seeing the woman he loved doing those things, but Christ- if that wasn't one of the most arousing things he'd ever seen, he didn't know what was. Recalling that plently of other people had seen her this way- his own brother included - made a fierce possessiveness flare up within Sam. Nobody was allowed to look at her like that, as far as he was concerned. She was ** _his_**  ...

 ** _What's wrong with me ?_**   Sam internally sighed. He decided he would clean himself up, erase any evidence of his activities and try desperately (and likely fail) to forget about what happened. Dragging his boxers and jeans up, his attention was caught by something. That something being a column of 'Velvet Rose's Top Hits' adjacent to the video he'd just finished viewing. The one showing right at the top was of particular interest to Sam.

 ** _'Velvet Rose and Southern Steele: Anything For You_ ** '.

 ** _Southern Steele? Really?_**  Sam snorted. Before leaving his brain any further time to process, Sam clicked on the video instantaneously. Again came the intro, this time with a scintilating, trip-hop soundtrack; the perfect accompaniment. As the scene opened to reveal an up-market apartment, the music decreased in volume. Judging by the presence artificial lighting, Sam figured the porn had been set at night. The camera panned across, and into view came some shirtless Captain America look-a-like; stylishly messy dark blond hair, muscles, chiselled abs and handsome features. Presumably, this was 'Southern Steele' settling back on the couch, an air of confidence about him as he was smiling crookedly over at something or someone.

 

 

" ** _Mmm, darlin', why don't ya come on over here?_** " He said, and true to his alias, he carried a smooth, southern drawl- Texan, Sam guessed.

" ** _What would you do if I decided to stay right here?_** " [Y/N]'s voice purred out the question, as she slowly swayed into view of the camera. She was wearing a basque; burgundy silk teamed with black lace eding and panties and black stockings. Southern Steele groaned, flashing a devastating smile her way. Sam couldn't help but groan himself at the delectable sight of [Y/N].

 _" **What would I do? Well, I'd either have to walk over there and tear them panties off of ya so I could fuck that sweet pussy all night long.....or I'd have tie yer hands behind your back and make you watch me play with my dick and not be allowed to go on touchin' yaself,**_ " he said in a husky drawl.

" ** _I'd rather you eat me out, baby_** , " [Y/N] rallied, dropping down onto her co-star's lap and winding her arms around his neck. Southern Steele's hands moved to rub her thighs and massage her exposed buttocks.

 ** _Get your fucking hands off her_** , Sam seethed.

" _ **That what ya want, darlin'? Me to eat you out? Lick that pussy up and down till ya cum all over my tongue?**_ " Steele asked, his voice deep and lustful.

" ** _Uh huh. Make me feel so good, baby,_** " [Y/N] started grinding against Steele's crotch. The porn actor, sliding his arms beneath [Y/N]'s ass to support her, abruptly rose from the couch and threw his co-star onto it.

" ** _Ya don't even know what ya do to me, sweet pea. I'm gonna make ya squeal,_** " Steele boasted with cocky assurance, dropping to his knees. He spread [Y/N]'s thighs, giving her a playful smack, earning a squeal and giggle from her. Unclipping her stockings from the lacy undies, he peered up at her, a jagged smile in place. [Y/N] combed her fingers through his hair. Steele twisted his head round to place a quick kiss on one of her hands. " _ **Gonna take good care of ya, darlin'**_." He promised. oddly sincere for a porn actor.

 

 

[Y/N]'s chiselled co-star smattered her inner thighs with kisses and tiny licks with the tip of his tongue. She squirmed, moaning from somewhere deep in her chest, nipping at her lower lip. Steele slid his fingers beneath the waistband of her panties and carefully pulled them down her thighs, letting them drop from her stockinged legs.

" _ **Mmm, that there's what I like to see,**_ " he growled, "  _ **Come closer, sweet**_   _ **pea** **.**_ "

[Y/N] shuffled toward the edge of the couch, her nude womanhood on full display. As incredible as she looked, Sam didn't feel himself stir as much down below. He was still consumed with a bitter resentment towards her co-star.

Or at least that was until the guy groaned like a starving man placed in front of an all-you-can-eat buffet. Steele, resting his hands on [Y/N]'s thighs, dived right in, covering her sex with his mouth, kissing and suckling gently at it.

Sam was almost grateful to him, as the action drew forth the sweetest, sexiest mewl from [Y/N]- who threw an arm back to grip the couch cushion behind her, her other hand raking eagerly through Steele's dark blond locks. The porn actor then pulled back, to make a show of pushing a finger into [Y/N]'s wet passage, before returning to erotic caress of his mouth to her swollen folds, rolling them between his lips and sucking at them; taking his time, drawing out the intimate act. Steele then began flicking the finger he'd eased into [Y/N] in a come-hither motion, the tendons of his arm bunching and shifting. Judging by [Y/N]'s sudden gasping intake of air and the way her legs spread wider apart, it appeared Steele was taking full advantage of her G-spot.

 

 

The look on her face was enough to make Sam hold onto his hardened length and began jerking himself off for the second time. [Y/N]'s eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth wide open, releasing the high, gasping pants of someone in the throes of approaching bliss.

" _ **That feel good, darlin' ?**_ " Her co-star inquired, with a raffish smirk, before closing his mouth around her pussy once again; lapping thirstily at her glistening folds with his nimble tongue. A brief, trembling cry tore its way out of [Y/N], her hand tightening into a claw around a hank of Steele's hair. He chuckled against her womanhood, the vibrations extracting a soft keening from her. Pulling back momentarily, the porn actor hummed in appreciation, " _ **Mmm mmm, are ya enjoyin' yaself so much, yer pullin' on my hair, sweet pea?**_ "

" _ **Ughhh...baby, I love it...love your mouth on me,**_ " [Y/N]'s voice was breathy and seductive, as she undulated her hips in Steele's direction as a non-verbal cue for him to get his mouth back down between her legs.

Sam felt the pre-cum wetting his shaft as he pumped his fist along it, breathing deep, shaking breaths, his groans quiet; almost gentle.

" _ **Want me to suck yer clit, darlin'? Would ya like that, huh? While I finger yer G-spot?**_ " Steele quite deliberately moved his fingers-still inside of her- with more vigour, dragging another gasp from her.

" _ **Ahhh, please, yes! Fuck, please!**_ " [Y/N] implored.

" _ **Sure thing, sweet pea,**_ " Steele chuckled, before swooping in to purse his lips around [Y/N]'s painfully engorged-looking clitoris and begin suckling at it.

 

 

[Y/N] arched her back, pushing forward her lace-covered breasts, while her head fell against the couch cushion behind her. Her expression screamed pure, unadulterated bliss, her rapturous cries cracking every now and then as though she'd lost her voice entirely. Steele suddenly pulled away, only to- once again- take her soaking womanhood into his mouth again; stretching out his jaw wide as his lips closed around her pussy. Watching him lap at her wetness and drag his mouth over her folds, Sam couldn't help but appreciate the way in which [Y/N]'s co-star appeared to genuinely glean satisfaction from pleasuring her. 

" _ **Let's get ya up on my face, darlin'**_ ," Steele crooned, effortlessly lifting [Y/N]'s leg over his shoulder before sliding his arms under her bare ass and hoisting up her up. " _ **Yeah, want ya to ride my face, baby.**_ "

" _ **Want...want me to rub my pussy....on your mouth?**_ " [Y/N] panted, keeping one foot firmly on the floor to allow for stable leverage, gripping Steele's free shoulder in her hand while the other was tangled in his blond hair.

"Oh fuck..." Sam groaned at the inevitable onslaught of 'orgasm-inducing' imagery, pumping his cock less vigorously so as to last slightly longer.

" _ **All over my mouth, darlin', just the way ya want. I'll be fuckin' you with my fingers, so don't ya go worryin' 'bout that,**_ " Steele braced himself, placing a hand on the small of [Y/N]'s back to provide support, while the other snaked between her thighs- his fore and middle finger easing their way into her entrance. Sam couldn't help but notice her juices already trickling down her inner thighs, clinging to the soft flesh. He believed, for a moment, that he would have to start organising various supernatural beings into alphabetical order just to keep his orgasm at bay.

 

 

As soon as [Y/N] started to rock her hips, her thighs clenching, she let out a delighted moan. Dragging her soaked, aching parts across Steele's mouth- whilst he was tapping mercilessly at her G-spot- proved a gloriously potent combination.

" _ **Oh God...oh fuck, oh fuck, yeah, ahh,**_ " [Y/N] groaned, her folds spreading over her co-star's lips, her wetness leaving a glistening smear across mouth and chin. She hung her head, eyes squeezed shut as she surrended to the euphoria and determination to achieve her release. When she discovered the wonders just tapping her clit against the tip of Steele's nose could do, she unleashed an ecstatic squeal. Her co-star's mouth curved into a sly grin, his tongue-at random intervals- poking out to give her parts delicate kitten licks.

Judging by her pleading moans, [Y/N] was fast on her way to an orgasm of armageddon-like proportion. Her hands were now fisting at her co-star's hair, her head thrown back as she ground down against his mouth.

" _ **C'mon, baby, cum for me,**_ " Steele crooned. [Y/N]'s groans became louder and breathier, an auditory signal of her impending climax.

Sam felt himself trembling, ready to explode in blissful release along side [Y/N].

[Y/N] gave a short choked moan, before crying out in sheer delight, heaving herself up so the camera had an ample view of her between the legs. Steele had dragged his fingers from her as she came, sending a wet trail trickling down onto his face. The sounds and the splendid sight had Sam, again, pumping out spurts of his pleasure into a tissue and panting heavily. While enjoying the gradually fading orgasmic throbs of his cock, he half-watched Steele laying [Y/N] down on the couch and kissing her softly through her after-glow, sliding his hands carefully across her body while whispering sweet-nothings to her.

Feeling a prickle of jealousy, Sam switched the video off, tossing the used tissue into the bin. He made a mental note to dispose of the 'happy tissues' down the toilet so as not to raise any questions, but before doing so, another video caught his attention. A quick glance at the time, he sighed, and decided to make the most of the alone time he had.

 

 

A solid hour and a half passed before Sam finally snapped his laptop shut (after quickly erasing his internet history) and pushed it aside. Several _**Velvet Rose**_ videos later, he was a sweating, sticky-handed mess; inferring from that, he decided to have a shower to freshen up and no doubt try to wash away the plaguing guilt of watching [Y/N] in an array of erotic situations...

 _ **And positions,**_ he thought lewdly, before rebuking himself.

Standing beneath the warm spray of the shower, he prayed he wouldn't keep seeing those images in his head whenever he talked to her. Not that he hadn't pictured...similar scenarios involving himself and [Y/N]- but those were _**fantasies**_. Seeing her doing some of those things for real was a whole other barrel of fish entirely. Rubbing soap lather across his chest and stomach, his mind wandered back to [Y/N], thinking of what he'd watched her do. She had a few more 'solo' videos to her name, and Sam would be lying to himself if he claimed he hadn't enjoyed those. Being able to see her come completely undone, literally by her own hand, yet still manage to have a weird hold over her viewers, reeling them in until they pined for her.

Her girl-on-girl scenes were something Sam had also taken a shine to- though that was hardly a surprise.

The videos that really had him at her mercy were the 'kinkier' ones; [Y/N] taunting her male co-star, daring him to come and satisfy her _**aggressively**_. Watching her moan and squeal as the actor growled and pushed her against the wall, holding her hands above her head as he kissed and nipped at her throat... it had an impressive effect on the hunter. Images drifted, insidiously, into Sam's imagination; having [Y/N] tease him, goad him into a predatory response and then gasp shrilly as he pinned his body against hers, while sliding his cock inside of her-

Sam grunted and shook his head. _**Not now, stop, just stop,**_ he thought tiredly. Looking down at himself, he let out another exasperated groan.

"No, nuh-uh, not again," he chided his body's reaction to such heated thoughts. "Gimme a break, already."

 _ **Great, now I'm reprimanding my dick, I've hit an all new 'low',**_ he dropped his face into his hands and sighed.

With a feeling of resignation, Sam finished up his shower, stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, padding out of the bathroom.

 

 

Much to his surprise, Dean and [Y/N] returned; entering the motel room just as Sam exited the shower. Eternally grateful that he'd finished his 'adult viewing' when he did, he breathed out in relief as he retrieved his clothes. Dean was stowing several bags of groceries as he came in, dumping them down on the miniscule dining table. [Y/N] dropped the Imapala keys and room pass on a nearby sidetable, throwing Sam a beautiful smile. Sam smiled back, a faint blush spreading across his face.

 _ **Uh....make me feel so good, baby**_....

 _ **Oh shit,**_ Sam thought to himself. The last thing he needed was his mind fucking him over...while he was wearing nothing but a _**towel**_.

 _**Thinkin' about your cock inside** _ **me...**

"Sammy, what's up? You're blushin' like a virgin?" Dean inquired bluntly.

"Uh, nothing. I'm- am I blushing? Didn't think I was. Maybe, maybe I'm just warm from the shower?" Sam coughed, his voice pitched a little higher. His brother frowned, bemused by Sam's blatant anxiety.

"Well, considerin' you're walking around butt naked, save for a towel, I doubt that," Dean scoffed. "Showin' off the goods for [Y/N]?" He added lasciviously.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so insightful, Dean," [Y/N] rolled her eyes, beginning to unpack the grocery bags, "I frequently see you wandering around in boxers, you dirty whore."

"Yeah, well, I'm a free spirit- bite me," Dean rallied, with a snort of laughter.

"You'd enjoy it too much," [Y/N] retorted, earning a mirthful whoop from Sam ** _._**

 

 

 _ **God, she's beautiful, I'm so damn lucky,**_ he thought, watching her engage in a banterous patter with Dean, grinning and laughing without inhibition. It was as he watched [Y/N] that he realised that her past was  _ **strictly her past**_. It may have been her in those videos, but it was simply a character she had to play the part of. Someone who emerged to help her cope during a difficult time in her life. Fundamentally, though, it wasn't  _ **her**_.

This adorable, smart woman, with an angel's laugh and breath taking smile...

That was [Y/N].

Suddenly, those worries of not being able to make the distinction between her and the 'Velvet Rose' alter ego faded. That slightly heavy weight, that had been pressed upon Sam since discovering [Y/N]'s guarded secret, lifted, and soon began eagerly anticipating the date he had arranged with her.

 _ **I have a date with the woman I'm in love with. I'm really fucking lucky,**_ he found himself smiling tenderly at [Y/N]. On noticing this as she looked up, instead of questioning it, she simply beamed at him- her eyes glittering radiantly. Fishing in her pocket, she pulled out a reciept and made a beeline for the motel room's bin- not before gently touching Sam's arm as she walked past. Goosebumps erupted in the place her fingers had brushed across, and Sam felt an all too familar flutter in his chest.

[Y/N] crumpled up the reciept and threw it into the bin, but something caught her attention, eyes focusing.

"Hey, Sam?" 

"Uh huh?" He turned around, making sure his towel was completely secure.

"Have you picked up a cold or something?" [Y/N] asked, glancing over at him with kind concern in her expression.

"Um, no- why?" Bewildered, Sam inquired.

"'Cos there's loads of tissues in the bin," was her response.

Then it dawned on him...

Sam Winchester had never blushed so hard in his life... 

 

 

 


End file.
